Assassin
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an assassin working for Orochimaru. He receives a special mission to return to Konoha and uncover a deadly secret. Sasuke decides to pay Naruto a little visit while he's there. Full Summary Inside. Warning: Shounen AI. SasuNaru
1. Mission

**A/N: I thought of this idea while playing Assassin's Creed and really wanted to try it out. I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an assassin working under Orochimaru. He has left his old life behind but cannot forget the one person who has affected him most in his life, Naruto Uzamaki. After being sent on a mission to spy on Konoha (assassin's) Sasuke decides to pay Naruto a little visit, but he discovers something that can change everything.**

**Warnings: Shounen AI/ Cursing/ Violence/Gore/ maybe lemons/ AU**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, OrochiNaru, NejiNaru, and SaiNaru as well as other side pairings.**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sleeping had always been a distasteful task for Sasuke. It gave enemies the perfect chance to assassinate him (or so they thought), it showed vulnerability and always brought back memories best forgotten.

Sasuke entered his room and shut the door quietly behind him. Today had been a rough day; Orochimaru knew that Sasuke didn't like having targets who had families but that was hard considering most of the important political representatives had families.

Seeing the look on that little girl's face when she discovered her father and mother dead had made Sasuke grimace, it reminded him too much of himself when he was younger. Feeling dirty and disgusting, Sasuke clambered into the shower and set it on the hottest setting possible. Scrubbing his hair with shampoo felt refreshing and was slowly ebbing away his unease. He was an assassin and death came with the job as well as their loved ones' reactions.

Sasuke finished his shower and quickly dried off, slipping on comfortable black clothing with a hidden knife in his pants. He knew he should sleep and rest up because Orochimaru was giving him a new mission tomorrow but his mind wasn't yet ready to close down.

Instead the Uchiha lay on his bed and stared at his blank white ceiling, just like the rest of his walls were. His room was expectantly blank, nothing on the walls and no furniture except for his bed. It was as if a human being wasn't living there, which is what Sasuke wanted intruders to believe at first glance.

Lately Sasuke had been thinking back to the time when he worked under the Hokage. When he lived in Konoha and actually had comrades and a lover but that was all behind him now. He had chosen power over everything. He knew that he would not gain the skills he needed in order to kill his brother from Konoha so he left, even if it was the hardest decision of his life.

His thoughts would always return to his best friend and lover. Sasuke always cursed and told himself that he needed more self-control over his emotions but he couldn't help it. He missed him. He missed the dobe.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_"Not like that, you idiot." Sasuke flicked him on the forehead lightly._

"_Ow, teme!" Naruto yelled at his sparring partner._

_"Hn." Sasuke smirked._

_Sasuke was trying to teach Naruto how to kill someone from behind by driving a knife into their heart and severing their spine at the same time._

_"Now pay attention. You have to know the exact spot in where to put the knife into because if you mess up then you'll probably be killed." Sasuke lectured, pointing to a specific spot on their practice dummy._

_"I don't get it." Naruto frowned._

_Sasuke sighed, "What don't you get about it? I just explained it to you for the past hour-"_

_"No I get that, I mean I don't get the point of this." Naruto interrupted._

"_The point is to kill your target." Sasuke stated deadpanned._

_"Why can't we just do this instead?" Naruto pulled out his small pistol and shot at the dummy's head. Cotton burst from the point of impact and Naruto flashed Sasuke a foxy grin._

_"Because the noise is sure to attract people and the trajectory from where it's been shot will lead to your location."_

_"Oh and blood gushing from the guy's back isn't a big turn on that he's been killed." Naruto snapped._

_"It's better than the guy's head being blown off his shoulders." Sasuke argued._

"_What if the guy sees you and pulls out his own gun on you huh?! Then what's your little knife going to do then?!" Naruto raised his voice an octave._

_"I wouldn't let the guy see me, being stealthy is part of being an assassin." Sasuke's temple throbbed angrily._

_"I wouldn't let them see me either and I doubt any political bastards would realize where the shot came from. I would be out of there before they even knew he was dead!" Naruto was now shouting, trying to raise his height by standing on his tiptoes to see Sasuke eye to eye._

_The next thing both boys knew was that they were trying to suck each other's faces off. Neither of them knew who kissed whom first but it didn't matter. Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto to the ground and the groan escaping from the blonds' lips only turned the raven on more._

_Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's hot cavern and the two began to battle for dominance. Sasuke's hand snaked underneath Naruto's orange shirt, pulling it up slightly to reveal his tan chest. Naruto's own hands were gripping the Uchiha's hair and greedily pulling him closer._

_Sasuke frowned. The dobe wasn't letting up and there was no way he was going to submit. An idea popped in his head and he smirked. Sasuke's hand ghosted over Naruto's nipple and when he brushed it lightly, the blond gasped. Sasuke took advantage and shoved his tongue further down Naruto's throat. He had won._

_Naruto tried fighting back but was in too much ecstasy to care. He let Sasuke have his way with him. The blond was too preoccupied with feeling the raven's pale chest and the raven was too preoccupied with memorizing Naruto's delicious taste to notice the approaching footsteps._

_"Naruto, Bastard! Where are you-…… oh my god. AGH!" Kiba screamed upon seeing the two boys making out on the dirty ground. Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke upon hearing the scream and blushed bright red when he realized whom it was._

_"Ki-Kiba!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and stood up abruptly._

_Sasuke moodily stood up as well and glared at Kiba for having interrupted them._

_"I have the absolute worst timing!!" He shouted, not uncovering his eyes._

_Naruto stood still, not knowing what to say. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him and spoke calmly to Kiba, "If you stick around you can see me give the dobe a blow-job."_

_"EW! NO NO NO! I just came here to tell you guys something!!" Kiba yelled._

"_What?" Naruto cut in before Sasuke could speak again, his blush was slowly receding._

_"The old hag wants to give you guys a mission so just go see her!" Kiba rushed before running away._

_"Finally the mutt's gone." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, an arm going around to encircle his waist and the other heading towards his ass._

_"And you're not getting anything until after the mission." Naruto pried Sasuke's hand off his ass and walked away from his encircling arm._

_"You sound like a girl." Sasuke teased._

"_And you still sound like a bastard, now come on." Naruto grinned and at that moment Sasuke knew that any other smile would fail in comparison to Naruto's. He had the most beautiful smile._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sasuke wouldn't allow a smile to form at the memory. He wouldn't allow his heart to beat faster at the thought of Naruto's soft lips against his own and he certainly wouldn't care if he could hold Naruto like that again. He wouldn't allow his feelings to get in the way of things that mattered.

Reluctantly Sasuke began to close down his mind so he would be able to sleep. The task was already tedious but he wished that once in his life he would have a dreamless sleep.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_"Tsunade ba-chan!" Naruto cheered happily, bounding into the room. Sasuke stayed behind because he knew what was heading Naruto's way._

_Naruto screamed as a chair soared through the air and crashed against the opposite wall, shattering into splinters._

_"Don't call me that brat!" The angry woman shouted, her face beet red._

"_Sorry, Tsunade ba-chan." Naruto apologized and just barely missed ducking a vase, which joined the shattered chair._

_"Just sit down." Tsunade growled. There was only one chair now because of the other one Tsunade had thrown. Sasuke sat down and smirked at the blond who in turn scowled and knew that Sasuke had purposely stolen the chair so Naruto would have to sit in his lap. Naruto instead sat on top of Tsunade's desk, which earned him a glare from the two other occupants in the room._

_"So what's up?" Naruto asked casually._

"_I have a new assignment for you two and Sakura, but she's out on another mission and has been injured so she won't be back in time for this one-" _

_"What happened to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto interrupted, panic set in his eyes._

"_She was shot in the arm, it's nothing serious, she'll be back in about a week which is too late for this mission so you two are going by yourselves." Tsunade explained._

_Naruto didn't look thoroughly convinced but kept his mouth shut._

"_Now for the details. I have very little, so you're going to have to go undercover and find out the details yourself. Here's your man." Tsunade pulled out a file with a photograph of their target._

_He was a tall, burly man with a chubby face and arrogant brown eyes. He wore an expensive black suit with many fat gold rings on his chubby fingers. He was balding in the back and wisps of brown hair still clung to his head._

_"What details do you have?" Naruto asked out loud, his face contorted into a look of disgust at the sight of the man._

_"They're in the file if you actually read it you know." Tsunade answered but the blank look on Naruto's face told her that he had no intention of reading them. Sighing to herself and pinching the bridge of her nose she continued, "His name is Daisuke Koura and he's the governor for Kuja (1) but also secretly deals drugs underground. He is the biggest supplier for heroine in this side of the country. He has a wife but secretly cheats on her with women in his office and that's about it."_

_"How do you want him killed?" Sasuke asked casually as if he was asking about the weather._

_"Make it look like suicide."_

"_Hmph. You make this too easy for us." Sasuke smirked._

_"Any easy way for us to get in?" The blond asked, passing the file to Sasuke who actually would read it._

_"The man is pretty big on pretty girls, Naru-chan." The busty woman smirked and Naruto scowled. The blond couldn't remember how many times he had to go undercover as a woman because Sakura was off on another mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sai._

_"What day do you want him dead?" The blond continued as if Tsunade's answer didn't make him sweatdrop._

_"Three days." She answered, all business again._

"_Consider it done." Naruto smirked and the woman returned it with her own smile of fondness._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sasuke awoke to the sound of rapping on his door. He grabbed the pistol stored under a secret compartment in his bed and approached the door cautiously, making sure not to stand directly in front of it in case the person behind it decided to shoot through.

"Sasuke-sama, Orochimaru-sama would like to see you in his room." Kaboto's familiar voice floated in. Still Sasuke did not trust the voice for there could be someone holding Kaboto hostage and making him say those words.

"Snake." He spoke once more before Sasuke could hear his fading footsteps. That was the keyword for Sasuke to know that Kaboto wasn't being held hostage and was speaking of his own free will. Still Sasuke did not discard his weapon as he changed quickly and stepped outside of his room.

He held his pistol steady as he surveyed his surrounding and concluded that there was no one else out there besides him. Pocketing his gun cautiously, Sasuke made his way through the maze-like halls. He could hear the faint screams of prisoners he had captured for Orochimaru to practice on. He didn't know exactly what Orochimaru did with his prisoners but he had a relative idea of what he had planned for the eventually…death.

Soon enough Sasuke was standing in front of Orochimaru's door. He knocked three times, waited two seconds, and then knocked once more.

"Come in Sasuke." A slimy voice beckoned on the other side of the door. Sasuke opened the door, his other hand resting precariously on his thigh, where his knife was hidden. Orochimaru sat in his usual chair; custom-made by himself, and like any other day was wearing his grotesque make-up.

"You wanted to see me." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes yes, close the door behind you." He waved his hand carelessly and even though the vein near Sasuke's temple throbbed angrily at being told what to do, he obeyed the command nonetheless.

Sasuke stood in front of the snake-like man, not bothering to bow like he used to. He had grown stronger and there was no need to bow to a man he had obviously surpassed.

"Now, what's this about a mission I hear?" Sasuke decided to strike up the conversation first. He couldn't stand being near this man, it made his skin crawl because he knew that the man was attracted to him sexually.

"Yes, a very special mission." Orochimaru licked his lips appreciatively. "This mission comes from someone in Konoha." The mention of Konoha's name brought a memory of Naruto's smiling face into Sasuke's mind but he pushed the thought away hurriedly.

"Why do they require our services and not their own?" The raven asked slowly.

"Because it has to do with Konoha." Orochimaru was smiling maliciously now. "The man chooses to remain anonymous but asked us to uncover the secret of Konoha."

"Secret of Konoha?" Sasuke confessed his confusion aloud.

Orochimaru nodded quickly before continuing, "When I asked for more information on the subject he merely told me that it was centered around Naruto Uzamaki." Sasuke's heart nearly leapt out of his throat at the sound of his ex-lovers name.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke inquired.

Orochimaru grabbed a file near him and tossed it at Sasuke. The Uchiha caught it with ease and opened it to discover pictures of Naruto. His eyes scanned them quickly and he wasn't even sure if he saw them all correctly, he just came to realize that these were pictures of Naruto, _his_ Naruto.

"As you can see by those pictures, Naruto Uzamaki is attending high school in Konoha. I want you to attend high school as well and discover what you can about this 'secret'." Orochimaru looked amused by the whole situation.

"Why are you sending me on this mission?" He questioned, eyeing the obvious child-molester.

"Because you are the most familiar with the subject's habits, techniques and the subject in question and also…I thought it'd be a nice trip down memory lane for you." He chuckled lightly to himself. "You are to leave as soon as possible."

"Understood." Sasuke snapped the file shut and walked briskly across the room towards the door. Just as his hand went around the handle Orochimaru spoke up, "Oh and Sasuke-kun… make sure you don't damage Naruto-kun, I have special plans for him." The sinister smile on Orochimaru's face made Sasuke shiver involuntarily. Once this mission was over, he was going to kill the man who had given him power and was now useless to him.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_"Sasuke…" Naruto whined from the passenger's seat. The raven turned towards the blond a bit but still kept his eye on the road._

_"What dobe?" He asked._

"_First off don't call me that and second I have to go to the bathroom!" Naruto snapped._

_"I told you to go before we left." Sasuke sighed, driving up the ramp onto the highway._

_"But I didn't have to go then." The blond continued to whine._

"_You'll have to wait until we get off at our exit then." Sasuke hated driving with Naruto. The blond didn't have his license so he was basically useless if Sasuke got tired and needed a break from all the excessive driving, and he always complained about the littlest things. If his seat wasn't perfect, the song on the radio pissed him off, or if the air conditioner wasn't on high enough. It was the same thing over and over and it drove Sasuke crazy!_

_"Can't you just pull over or something?!" Naruto gaped._

"_You can't pull over on this road, idiot." Sasuke breathed. (2)_

_"How am I supposed to know that?!" Uzamaki huffed angrily, crossed his arms, and pouted like a child._

_Choosing to ignore the dobe, Sasuke turned the radio on instead._

_A voice drawled on, "The massacre at the Koura's household is still yet to be completely confined but the police have released to the public that they suspect it to be murder on Mr. Koura's part and then killing himself afterwards."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction while Naruto kept on pouting. He obviously didn't care to remember their target's name._

_"Dobe call Tsunade." Sasuke ordered, no longer listening to the radio._

"_Eh why?" Naruto asked cutely, forgetting about his earlier anger._

_"Because our target's already dead." This caught Naruto's attention and he quickly reached for his orange cell and punched in the familiar numbers quickly._

_"Why are you calling me brat?!" Tsunade's enraged voice asked through the speakerphone. _

_"Tsunade ba-chan, the teme just told me that our target is already dead!"_

_This stopped Tsunade's oncoming rant. "Is this true Uchiha?" She asked quietly._

_"Yes, I just heard it on the radio. The police think that our target killed his wife and then committed suicide." Sasuke briefed._

_"I want you two to go there and make sure he's dead and if he is come back home and if not…well you know what to do." She hung up._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

The train ride into Konoha's vicinity was easy enough, now all Sasuke needed to do was get inside.

Even though Konoha was one of the biggest assassination organizations in the world, not all of its citizens were assassins. Most of them knew what Konoha was but others still remained ignorant of the fact.

Sasuke was primarily a mile away from Konoha's gates but he knew better than to just walk up to it's door. He was going to use the Uchiha estates secret back way. Only Uchiha's knew of this so he was certain he was safe from people spotting and recognizing him.

He exited the train station with only a knapsack on his back and started his hike up to the mountains conveniently located near Konoha. There was a mountainside passage that wound throughout the earth and opened up in the Uchiha's state garden. He didn't know how long he hiked, but he finally found the passage hidden away behind a boulder. Even if the boulder looked huge, it was actually made of plastic and was very easy to move aside. Once inside the tunnel, Sasuke sealed the entrance so no one could follow him.

The tunnel was dank and dark. Sasuke lit his lighter and light sprang up along the rock walls, he carefully made his way through the tunnel's winding route, making sure not to lose his footing and to follow the right path that would lead him to the Uchiha estate.

After hours of climbing through the mountainside Sasuke emerged in the Uchiha's state garden. The flowers, which were once blooming proudly were now wilted, and dead. The sight of his old home brought back painful memories but he decided not to dwell on those thoughts and to press onwards. He refused to let his emotions get in the way of the mission at hand.

He didn't look at his surroundings as he let his feet guide him out of the estate. Once he was in public, he pulled his hat down on his head and held his gun tightly in his hand hidden under his long black jacket. No one paid him any mind as he walked the familiar streets. He smirked to himself.

From what Orochimaru had told him it was obvious that Sasuke needed to have a relationship with Naruto in order to find out what the 'secret' of Konoha was. He hadn't thought of how to go about this because he didn't know how Naruto would react to seeing him once more. He could try to kill him or maybe he would welcome him back like nothing happened at all. Either way Sasuke needed to confront Naruto and he needed to do it now. He couldn't wait until school; he had to do it now.

The path to Naruto's apartment was familiar, considering all the time he spent there with the dobe, and since he blended in so well with the crowd no one recognized him.

Sooner than he would've liked Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto's apartment door. Bracing himself for the worst Sasuke knocked.

"I'll be right there!" A voice called through the other side and Sasuke's heart swelled at the sound of the dobe's voice.

He could hear the approaching footsteps and the gun hidden under his long sleeve tightened considerably.

The door opened slowly and there was Naruto standing right in front of Sasuke.

The world seemed to stop at that moment. Both boys looked at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Any confidence Sasuke had before was now gone. The pictures in the file didn't do Naruto justice. He was even more beautiful than Sasuke remembered. His hair was still a wild mess but was even blonder than before. His eyes were still that immeasurable cerulean color but were alight with curiosity now. His skin was still deliciously tan and radiated a healthy glow, his lips looked even softer and pink than before and the scars on his cheeks just made him look even cuter now. He was wearing an orange shirt that was just a tad too big on his shoulders and somewhat tight dark jeans.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke found his voice somehow, and gazed down at the much shorter boy.

"Um hi…"Awkwardness entered his gaze as he asked, "Can I help you with something?"

Sasuke blinked. Did he just hear correctly? Did Naruto just ask if he could help him?

"D-do you know who I am?" Maybe Sasuke wasn't recognizable in his disguise.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Naruto pouted cutely. When he couldn't figure something out he would pout in consideration.

"It's Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha." That would make the dobe recognize him. Sasuke braced himself for all kinds of reactions from the blond; anger, resentment, surprise, happiness, sadness…anything. What he didn't expect were the next words to come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry I've never heard of you before."

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_"He's dead." Naruto spoke happily from their hidden spot at the funeral._

"_How do you know? It could be a different person in that coffin." Sasuke offered._

_"No, he's dead." Naruto smiled._

"_How do you know?" The raven repeated himself, something he never does._

_"All the secret smiles on the people's faces, they killed him and now they're happy."_

_"I didn't know you could be insightful, dobe." Sasuke smirked._

"_Shut up teme." He growled. "They'll forget this soon enough anyways."_

_"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked, curiosity getting the best of him._

"_No one wants to remember someone who left them alone." Naruto's smile vanished for a second but returned back full force a moment later._

_Sasuke would've confronted Naruto about his actions but Naruto was already pulling him to a nearby ramen stand. Oh well… it could wait._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**1)- Kuja is just a place I made up, I don't know if it's real.**

**2)- I'm pretty sure you can't pull over on the highway unless it's an emergency. Granted I don't drive so maybe I'm wrong, sorry if I am.**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it and next chapter will not be as long as the first. This took forever to write honestly, cause I kept putting it off but I finally sat down and finished it. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


	2. Sasuke's late night visit

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites, they mean a lot to me. ^-^ **

**Now for my other stories, I'm taking a break with them to focus on this one for a while. I have a bit of a mental block for those stories so bare with me here.**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry this took so long to upload but I've been busy with trying to cram all the fun out of summer before school. *cries* **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there wouldn't be one straight guy left.**

_**Well**_

_**I know what I've been told**_

_**You gotta know just when to fold**_

_**But I can't do this all on my own**_

_**No, I know I'm no Superman**_

_**I'm no Superman**_

_***Superman- Lazlo Bane**_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"I'm sorry I've never heard of you before."

Sasuke could only stare at the blond and the innocent look in his eyes told him he wasn't kidding. He really didn't know who he was.

"I'm sorry um…why don't you come in? I can explain things." Naruto stepped aside in the doorway to let Sasuke pass.

Sasuke's mind wasn't functioning properly but somehow his feet carried him inside Naruto's apartment.

The dobe's apartment looked exactly like Sasuke could remember but from what he could see there were no secret alarms set up like there used to be.

Clothes were strewn across the wood floor and clung to furniture. The kitchen was a mess as well, ramen cups littered the tiled floor and the garbage was overflowing with them as well. The windows were thrown wide open even though it was only April. The blond was always overheated except for the winter.

"Sorry about the mess, I-I just haven't had time to clean up." Naruto blushed from embarrassment at what looked like the aftermath of tornado surging through his apartment. Sasuke didn't respond as he took his usual seat on the overstuffed light blue couch placed in front of the TV.

"Do you want something to drink?" Naruto offered but Sasuke just shook his head.

Awkwardly Naruto sat down in an armchair. Sasuke glared. Naruto always used to sit right next to Sasuke and now he barely even looked at him.

"What the fuck is the bullshit?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, anger coursing through him.

"Eh?" Obviously Naruto had not heard him.

"I said what the fuck is this bullshit!!" Sasuke seethed and repeated himself. Only Naruto could make him repeat himself, only Naruto could make him forget his sense of pride but this person in front of him wasn't _his_ Naruto. This person was acting like a complete stranger with Sasuke, as if they hadn't been together for all those years. As if they hadn't been in love with each other.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke guiltily and twiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"How do you not know who I am Uzamaki?!" Sasuke yelled, thinking about knocking things over in his state of mind but decided against it. It would only make Sasuke look like a savage.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto met Sasuke's gaze and held it. The sight of Naruto's gorgeous cerulean eyes seemed to calm Sasuke down a bit and help him regain sense of himself. He had his pride, damn it.

"No I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Sasuke breathed, sinking back into the cushions.

"No, its fine. I got the same reaction from Sakura-chan and everyone else as well." Naruto laughed but it sounded hollow to Sasuke.

Hearing Sakura's name brought back memories of the pinkette and how much she had annoyed him at first but she had grown on him as the years went by.

"Sakura Haruno, you mean?"

"Yeah, do you know Sakura-chan too?" Naruto asked, surprise lining his features.

Sasuke nodded and replied, "I've known her most of my life and you as well."

Naruto squirmed again under Sasuke's gaze but kept talking, "Oh…that's nice. Sakura-chan will probably be happy to see you."

"I planned on stopping by to see her afterwards." Sasuke stated and he actually meant it too.

Naruto smiled slightly but dropped it as he got to the part he wanted to get to in the first place, "The reason why I probably don't remember you is because I have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how I got it but Sakura-chan told me I was in a car accident and I must've hit my head pretty hard." Naruto informed the Uchiha.

"When did you get it?" Sasuke felt his heart beating much too fast, he didn't want to hear the answer to this question but he _had_ to hear it.

"About two years ago."

Sasuke's heart stopped at the answer, his eyes widening. It had been two years since he left Konoha….was…was it his fault that Naruto has amnesia?

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

The room Sasuke sat in was dark and cold. He had remembered this room from all the times he and Naruto had gone over to hang out. He remembered his teammate trying to force herself on him all those years ago. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was currently waiting for Sakura Haruno in her own room.

After finishing his talk with Naruto, as painful as it had been, he ran all the way to Sakura's house. He needed to talk to her and wouldn't take no for an answer. He could still see Naruto's smiling face as he bid him goodbye.

_"Say hi to Sakura-chan for me Sasuke."_

The smile was the same as he remembered it, even more beautiful than before and it pained him when he realized that the smile was more directed at the thought of Sakura than at the Uchiha himself.

Her room was almost the same. It still had the red bedspread with cherry blossom designs crisscrossed over it. There were the two stuff animals he and Naruto had won for her one-day. The fox stared at Sasuke with beady eyes, while the hawk lay on its side, staring at her bed. He could remember Sakura's grateful smile when he won her the stuff animal close to the one she wanted. She originally wanted the panda but Sasuke ended up with the hawk instead. Sakura had won a red fox and immediately gave it to Naruto because foxes were his thing but Naruto proclaimed that his fox wanted a friend so he won Sakura won that was colored pink. Granted Sakura liked Naruto's present much better but she still loved Sasuke's just as much.

Then Naruto wanted to win Sasuke a gift and he only agreed because the dobe was being persistent. Sasuke ended up with a blue fox.

_"See, now my fox has two friends!" _

Thinking back on it, Sasuke wondered whatever happened to his blue fox which he had named teme because Naruto told him the name fit and Sasuke wasn't about to get into an argument concerning what was a good name for a stuffed animal.

Her right wall was painted beige and all the other walls were painted light pink. Sasuke knew that she stored all of her guns behind her beige wall, which was why he was currently sitting in front of it so she wouldn't be able to get to it. There was a cherry wood desk sitting in a corner with what looked to be homework on it, which Sasuke sure it was. The carpet had a gold hue to it and underneath her bed was a trap door, which stored bombs just in case she needed to blow the place sky high. He knew the switch was in a secret drawer behind her desk so he purposely took it too and was now fiddling with it so it would be disarmed.

Sakura was the best bomber of Konoha. She was definitely skilled in making, disarming, placing and distributing bombs so disarming her bomb was harder than usual but Sasuke had gained power from Orochimaru so in ten minutes the switch was disarmed.

Pictures were no where to be seen in case an enemy saw them and made use of her weakness but Sasuke knew of her photo album underneath her mattress. He didn't dare get it in fear of being consumed by precious memories. They would make him weak and he's worked too long and hard to rid himself of those weaknesses.

The doorknob turned slowly and opened much too quickly. Sakura stood there, clutching the doorknob and looking straight at Sasuke. Her green eyes were ablaze with… Sasuke couldn't tell what emotion the pinkette was feeling.

She looked just as he remembered her with differences here and there. Her pink hair was grown out once more and looked much more silky than it used to be. Her features were sharper and she was taller now, taller than Naruto maybe. Her breasts were bigger, not that Sasuke was looking and her proportions looked better than they used to be. She was wearing a red tank top with the color turned up, black shorts underneath her tan skirt, and tall black boots. At least she got rid of that ridiculous red dress she used to wear. (1)

She walked into the room slowly, no longer looking at the Uchiha. She walked over to her closet and kicked off her boots. Sakura grabbed a headband off of her dresser and put it around her neck, then moved it up through her hair to push her bangs back.

She walked back to her bed and sat on it cross-legged.

Her green eyes shone through the darkness of her room as she stared the raven down. No words were spoken but the intensity in the room was almost at the breaking point. Sasuke had expected a lot of reactions out of Sakura just as he did with Naruto but this reaction wasn't one of them. He expected her to yell, grab a weapon and start using his body as target practice. He also expected her to be filled with relief and hug him, then shoot him later so this reaction took him a bit by surprise, not that he showed it. He couldn't believe he was the one to break first, "Long time no see, Sakura."

He knew that she didn't have amnesia either because she would've questioned what a stranger was doing in her bedroom and that at least was a comfort. Sakura's expression didn't change as she spoke, "How long has it been now?"

"Two years."

"Ah." Never breaking eye contact, she grabbed the pink fox and placed it in her lap. Sasuke could tell that she was absent-mindedly doing this.

"I have some questions I need to ask you." Getting to the point was probably the best thing to do at this point.

"I'm sure you do." Sasuke was finding this whole confrontation really strange. There was no explosion yet and he was practically itching for it to come. This eerie calm was starting to piss him off, but he kept his anger in check.

"You told Naruto that his amnesia was an aftereffect of a car accident, is this true?" Sasuke questioned a bit coldly.

"No. It's not." Sakura was playing with the fox's bushy tail.

"What's the real reason?"

"Sasuke…"She breathed speaking his name for the first time since they had been reunited. "Why did you come back?"

"I don't need to answer that-"  
Sakura cut him short, "That's not what I meant. Why did you come back _here_?"

"To ask you questions-"  
"That you already know the answers to." She interrupted once more. "Go home."

Sasuke blinked… did… did she just tell him to go home?

"You know why Naruto has amnesia and because you're coming to me it obviously means he hasn't remembered anything so just go home Sasuke. Naruto doesn't want to remember you."

Naruto's voice replayed in his head like a faulty film, "_No one wants to remember someone who left them alone._"

"Why are you so calm about all this then? It's obvious you weren't expecting me." Sasuke turned the conversation the other way; no longer wanting to dwell on the reason Naruto has amnesia.

"There's no reason to get upset and angry over this. You left and you came back but you're going to leave again. That's it. There's no deeper explanation I need to try and interpret. This is how I see it. I've gotten over you a long time ago Sasuke. You are no longer a part of my life. You died two years ago in my mind."

Sasuke didn't know why he felt a pang in his heart as Sakura's words. It wasn't that he actually _liked_ the pinkette that much but her words hurt for some odd reason. Her expressionless face told him that what she was saying was the absolute truth to her. She didn't care enough to even be angry with him; she was over him in anyway possible.

"I won't forgive you Sasuke even if you are somehow able to help Naruto regain his memories. I won't forgive you for destroying Naruto."

"I love Naruto, I've loved him longer than I used to love you and was insanely jealous when you two starting progressing in your relationship but there's a difference between you and I Sasuke… I stayed, I didn't leave him and I never will leave him." Her words were spoken coolly with no hint of any emotion behind them, except maybe dedication. Dedication to the man she loves.

Didn't Sasuke used to be like her? Dedicated to Naruto, dedicated to making him as safe and happy as possible. Then he became dedicated to revenge, dedicated to eradicating his brother off the face of the earth. He forgot about his other dedication and left Naruto for his own selfish desires. Did he even bother to tell Naruto how much he loved him?

Sasuke's throat became constricted at the thought. It was his fault… it was all his fault and the emotions he had spent the past two years getting rid of were coming back to slap him in the face. He wanted to run over to Naruto's right now and kiss the blond so fiercely that even a stampede wouldn't stop him but he couldn't kiss someone that didn't even remember him. Someone that didn't want to remember him.

"Sasuke, _just go home_." Emphasis was placed on each word.

"No." His words were whispered but could easily be heard by Sakura.

"What?" For the first time since Sasuke had seen Sakura, she was showing some emotion. She was dumbfounded.

"I'm here for a reason and I'm not leaving until I'm done here." Now he was the one speaking coolly and Sakura was showing anger.

"I could kill you right now." She hissed venomously.

"Me too." Sasuke pulled out his small pistol hidden under his long sleeve and pointed it straight at her head. Sakura didn't flinch the slightest but continued to glare at the raven.

"Could you really kill your own teammate?"

"Easily." No hesitation. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction but turned into slits as her glare came on full force then.

"Then do it or else I'll report you to the Hokage and have every assassin in Konoha after your ass."

"I would but… that would make Naruto unhappy and for old times sake I don't want to kill you just yet."

"Then what are you going to do?" Her emotionless mask came back into place.

"I'm going to attend Konoha High and work as an assassin undercover. Also-"

Sakura interrupted, "Why do you want to attend high school?"

"For my own reasons that you should be fully aware of." She growled.

"Your other reason?" Sakura pressed.

"To make Naruto mine once more. I guess I'm your new rival." Sasuke grinned sadistically and a little to his surprise Sakura grinned as well.

"Sounds like fun and by the way I don't give up easily."

"What a coincidence, I don't either." Sasuke lowered his gun and stashed it back in his belt loop.

"There are some things you should know first then." Sasuke raised an eyebrow elegantly at the woman's words.

"If you are to anyway let Naruto know what he once was I will not hesitate to blow your head off your shoulders." Murderous intent dripped from her tone.

"I thought you wanted him to remember."

"I don't want him to remember the bloodshed he caused…Naruto is too innocent for that." She looked away and the emotion in her expression was too obvious.

Sadness.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

"Class we have a new student joining us today. I want you all to welcome him warmly." The homeroom teacher announced at the beginning of the class.

Naruto stopped his chat with Kiba long enough to look at the student walking into the classroom. His shiny black hair was styled like a duck-butt but oddly it looked good on him. He wore dark skinny jeans with black and white vans, a plain dark blue t-shirt, and a black wristband with words lettered in white. Naruto couldn't make out what they said but he knew that it was probably a band. His eyes were dark and held no emotion as did his expression, his skin was unnaturally pale but it didn't look that bad on him.

A lot of the girls in the class gasped and Naruto could understand, the kid was good looking for a guy and that's when it hit the blond. That was the guy Naruto had met the other day. Sa-

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha." He spoke in his velvety voice that made the girls go crazy. Sasuke turned his head to stare at Naruto and smirked at him but Naruto was sure it was his own way of smiling.

"Alright Uchiha-san you may take the seat next to Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto raise your-"

Sasuke didn't pay attention to the man as he crossed the room, ignoring all the looks from the girls trying to flirt with him and never breaking eye contact with Naruto. Naruto in turn never looked away from the Uchiha as Sasuke took his seat right next to him.

"You came." Naruto's voice sounded small but Sasuke apparently heard it as he nodded and smirked once more, Naruto in turn smiled back at him.

He could tell it was going to be a good year.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**1)- I don't hate Sakura's red dress, it just looks childish compared to her Shippuden outfit and she's supposed to look older in my fan fiction.**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I told you guys that this was going to be shorter than the first chapter so please no complaints on that part.**

**Guys I am not a Sakura hater, if I came across that way I apologize because I really like her. She's my second favorite character actually. ^-^**

**Any Sakura haters out there please no flames because yes Sakura is going to be a big part of this story and no she will not be a bitch. I hate people who always bag on Sakura in yaoi stories. It pisses me off. Just because I write yaoi doesn't mean that I don't like straight pairings as well. I don't hate on Sakura for being another love interest so you shouldn't either. If you're here to flame because of Sakura than LEAVE NOW!**

**Okay now that that's out of the way, I hoped you enjoyed everyone and thanks for reading. =)**

**I may be slower because I am starting school *cries* but I will try and update as much as possible. Thanks again guys.**


	3. Alright

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of Assassin. ^-^**

**Thanks again for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. They mean the world to me guys and I appreciate each and every one of them. I would also like to thank people for not flaming my story because of Sakura. I get that a lot in my other Yaoi stories and I'm glad I didn't get it for this story. You guys are awesome! =)**

**Oh by the way, Konoha High is a public school so people can wear what they want. No uniforms. **

**Other pairings I forgot to include in the first chapter: NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaIno (Temari won't be in this story too much, sorry ShikaTema fans)**

**Disclaimer: My elaborate scheme to kidnap Naruto always seems so perfect but then I realize it's literally impossible to kidnap him. MLIA**

**But we are young, we get by,**

**Can't go mad, ain't got time,**

**Sleep around, if we like,**

**But we're alright,**

***Alright- Supergrass**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Kiba gaped at the student who walked through the room. His eyes were bulging and his jaw was dropped but he didn't care. He couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. Sasuke Uchiha of all people should not be in his classroom… Sasuke Uchiha should not be in _Naruto's_ classroom. Sasuke Uchiha would never return to Konoha and yet… here he was. Kiba quickly turned to look at Naruto to see how he was taking it, to see if he remembered anything but the blond was just curiously looking at the raven and the raven in turn was looking at him.

The look in Sasuke's eyes told him that the Uchiha could only see Naruto and no one else and Naruto in turn could only see the Uchiha. Kiba clenched his fists in rage. Sakura, him and the rest of their friends had worked years to help Naruto become like his old self (minus the assassin part) and now it was all going to be ruined by the man who caused it in the first place.

Sasuke crossed the room briskly. Looking as dignified as ever and much to Kiba's horror took a seat right beside the blond.

"You came." He heard Naruto say and Sasuke just nodded in return. He flashed Naruto his trademark smirk, which was basically the raven's smile and Kiba, could sense Naruto smiling back at him.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba whispered because the teacher had returned to the lesson, of course no one was paying attention though. Everyone was watching the new student curiously. Naruto didn't turn around as he continued to have a quiet conversation with Sasuke.

Sasuke caught Kiba's eye briefly and smirked at him. Kiba growled and tightened his fists considerably.

"Calm down." A voice soothed in his ear. Kiba turned slightly, only to glance at his friend… well not really a friend, more like a nuisance but they had reached common ground. Neji stared back at him with his pearly white eyes.

Now Neji and Kiba never really got along considering that Kiba was dating Hinata and of course Neji had to be a bastard about it. Hinata would always try to explain to her cousin how nice, sweet and gentle Kiba was but Neji wouldn't listen to reason. He kept convincing himself that Kiba just wanted in Hinata's pants, which was quite the opposite. Kiba really did like Hinata and it was even hard to kiss her without feeling embarrassed. He doubted they would go farther for a long time and the girl was just as shy in the relationship so at least they were on common ground.

Eventually Kiba knocked some sense into Neji, mostly telling him he was being a prick and needed to loosen up. Neji begrudgingly accepted their relationship but was always watching them while they were together.

"Why is he here?" Kiba hissed under his breath so other people wouldn't hear.

"I don't know." Hyuuga answered, gazing at Sasuke who met his gaze coolly. Naruto seeming to become aware of other people decided to introduce them.

"Oh guys, this is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga." Naruto beamed.

"We've met." Neji intervened before Kiba could get a word out. Naruto looked to Sasuke for confirmation and the Uchiha gave a slow nod as a reply.

"I feel like a total stranger then." Naruto laughed at himself, nobody laughed with him. Neji saw the barely noticeable twitch Sasuke gave. He had always been perceptive.

"Not a complete stranger you idiot." Kiba mocked him lightly and Naruto just grinned at him.

"Well I'm bored so I'm going to leave. See you guys later." Naruto waved them off, rising from his seat. Sasuke blinked. He was… leaving… in the middle of class?

Naruto walked to the front of the class with ease, none of the other students seemed bothered by his odd behavior. The teacher stopped in the middle of his lecture to talk to Naruto.

"If you keep leaving then you're going to fail."

"Ah you know me I'll somehow pull a decent grade out of my ass at the last minute." The teacher smiled at that.

"See you later Naruto."

"Not likely old man." Naruto waved as he walked out of the class.

Sasuke may have been confused but he knew a signal when he saw one. Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly. It meant that he was going to meet up with him later. If anything he knew of all Naruto's little signs.

After years of being with the dobe it was hard not to pick up on these things. Whenever Naruto left a room, glanced at you and smiled that meant that he was looking forward to later. Sasuke knew this was a test, Naruto wanted to know if he actually _used_ to know him. Somewhat clever for the dobe, Sasuke didn't think he was capable of it.

"Does he always do that?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"Pretty much." Neji answered deadpanned. Kiba was full on glaring at him and Neji was obviously controlling his rage. Neji had been at Sasuke's throat almost as long as the Uchiha had known the boy.

Neji was in love with Naruto, there was no doubt about that. The only person who didn't seem to notice was Naruto himself. Neji didn't like that Naruto was dating a person that he deemed 'inhumane'. The Hyuuga thought Sasuke was evil (he was kinda right) and that Naruto shouldn't be around someone like that.

Despite all of his efforts Neji could never tear Naruto away from Sasuke long enough to give him a second glance. The Uchiha coming back probably pissed him off more than Sasuke could imagine.

"Why are you here?" Kiba grit, clutching his fists.

"To learn, this is a school after all."

"Don't be a fucking smartass you asshole." Kiba spat. Students nearby turned their heads to glare at Kiba.

"This is not the place to discuss this." Neji whispered and glared at the girls glaring at them.

"I agree." Sasuke added.

"If you three are done talking back there I have something to announce." The teacher said loudly.

"I just got a message from my wife and she's in labor. I need to go to the hospital. This class is dismissed have a good day." With that the teacher dashed out of the classroom without another word.

Students began talking excitedly and gathering their belongings.

"Good now we can talk-" Kiba turned. Sasuke was already gone.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted and a girl glared at him. "Kiba, shut up."

Muttering about stupid bitches under his breath he turned to ask Neji what now but saw that the Hyuuga was gone as well.

"Why does everyone leave me?!"

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

The school was bigger than Sasuke had originally thought. He wanted to find Naruto. Wandering around the school was pointless so asking a person was the best way to find Naruto. He decided to ask a girl who looked like she was in his grade.

"Excuse me do you know where a short kid with spiky blond hair is?" Sasuke asked vaguely. He thought that the girl would ask him to specify more but she just rolled her eyes and responded, "You mean Naruto right?"

"Yeah."

She heaved a sigh, "Another fanboy huh? He's in room 215. Good luck." Before Sasuke could question her about her words, she left.

Sasuke was starting to think that this whole school was crazy.

Finding room 215 wasn't hard; all the classrooms were in order. Sasuke peered inside the room and was very confused for a second. Naruto was in there playing with little kids. Why were there little kids in high school?

He knocked on the door, not sure if he was welcome in or not. Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw Sasuke. The raven would never admit that his heart fluttered at that moment. The blond waved him in, Sasuke stepped into the room.

The room was brightly colored and littered with toys, stuffed animals, and mats on which little kids would sleep on. A group of kids were surrounding Naruto and it looked like he was in the middle of telling them a story.

"Hey." Naruto greeted him.

"What is this place?" Sasuke wondered.

"Our mommies bring us here because they have to go to school. Big Brother comes here and plays with us." A small child, about the age of 5 answered.

That made sense. This was the room for teenage mothers to drop off their kids during the day so they could still attend school.

"Are you his boyfriend?" A girl with blond pigtails asked.

Sasuke's words caught in his throat but Naruto just smiled and asked the girl, "Now why do you think that?"

"Big Brother has lots of lovers." She giggled, Sasuke doubted that the girl knew the real meaning of the word 'lovers'.

Naruto paused in consideration before answering, "Hmm I guess I do have lots of lovers. They come by a lot don't they?" More kids giggled at his answer.

"You should kiss him!" Another girl shouted and all the other kids shouted their agreement as well.

The old Naruto would blush and get embarrassed by such a sudden request but this one just laughed. "He's not my boyfriend and you should only kiss someone you're in a relationship with."

All of the kids pouted and Sasuke felt the urge to as well but instead kept it to himself.

"Big Brother when is mommy coming?" The girl with pigtails asked again.

"She'll be here after school to come pick you up Ami."

"Why can't mommy come play with me now?" Ami whined.

"Because your mommy is working extra hard to finish school so she can play with you all the time later." Naruto smiled gently at the little girl.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Mm hmm. I'll tell your mommy that you want to play later."

"Thank you big brother!" Ami beamed and went back to playing with her dolls.

The ball rang throughout the school and Sasuke knew it was time to leave.

"We have to get going guys. But I'll come back later." Naruto stretched as he rose.

"Will he come back?" One of the kids pointed to Sasuke. Naruto looked at the raven curiously.

"Sure." Sasuke stated. He wanted to get on Naruto's good side even if he had to hang around a bunch of little kids.

"You better take care of him." Ami glared at Sasuke and Naruto just laughed.

"I can take care of myself. We'll be back later maybe." Naruto headed towards the door and Sasuke followed him.

"Bye big brothers!" All the kids cried and Naruto just grinned at them.

The halls were filled with bustling students, most of them trying to get to class and others just trying to fit in the last few minutes of talking to their friends. Almost every single one of them greeted Naruto in some way.

A girl with long dirty blond hair and green eyes approached him.

"Hey Naruto, how's Ami?"

"She's fine but wants to play with you afterschool today." The girl just nodded in understanding and gave Naruto a light hug, which he returned just as lightly.

"Thanks for visiting her everyday Naruto." The girl smiled but it seemed to be more sad than happy.

"There's no need to thank me. She's such a sweet kid." Naruto answered sincerely.

"I know… hey I have to go talk to that asshole who got me pregnant in the first place this weekend. Do you think that you could watch her on Saturday for a couple of hours?" The girl asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I didn't have any plans anyway." Naruto answered.

"You're such a little liar but thank you. I'll see you Saturday." She trotted off, obviously late for class as the final bell tolled.

Naruto waved her off and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's alright." The raven dismissed it. "We're late for class though."

"Are we?" Naruto fished his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "Yeah, I guess we are. Where are you going next?"

"Gym." Sasuke had already memorized his schedule so there was no need to check it.

"Me too. Let's start walking that way." Having Naruto around was a relief. Not only to be near his ex-lover but to have someone guide him through the school. It was very big for a highschool.

"So… what was I like before?" Naruto asked nonchalantly, his hands lapsed behind his head in a lazy demeanor.

"Hmph, so you trust me now?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"You caught my signal, only Sakura knows my signals. If you claim to be who you really are then you would've noticed it too, so I tested you." Naruto explained, taking a right in the now empty hall.

"How'd I do?" Sasuke asked amused, knowing he had already won this game.

"You pass with flying colors." Naruto smiled gently.

"Don't I get a reward for doing such a good job?"

Naruto stared at him curiously before inquiring, "What reward did you have in mind?"

Sasuke could've said a lot of things. A kiss, sex, to be able to hold Naruto in any way he wanted to but instead he answered, "To be like we used to be."

"And what were we like before?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke looked down at the dobe and the real reply he wanted to give wouldn't come out of his mouth so he said the only other thing that they were.

"Friends."

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Usually Naruto would run around in gym class and piss off his friends, which was a lot of fun but for this gym class he would settle talking with Sasuke. The raven interested him and Naruto also wanted some answers. Answers to questions he's been asking ever since he woke up in the hospital that day.

"So what was I like before?" Naruto asked again, staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes, which seemed like they could drown you in their mysteriousness.

"A lot like you are now but… you seem more relaxed than you used to be." Sasuke answered carefully.

"Relaxed?" Naruto echoed. It's true that the blond didn't stress over things, actually he couldn't remember the last time he was stressed.

"No matter what someone said you always reacted to it." Sasuke tried to explain Naruto's outbursts in the simplest way possible.

"Huh…" Naruto looked off into consideration. For gym today they were outside and supposed to be walking around the track or playing football. Most of the girls were walking around the track and all of the guys were playing football except for Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting on a low wall located on the east side of the track.

"Naruto!" A group of girls ran up to the duo. Two of them glomped him automatically.

"Hey guys." He smiled at them.

"Who's your friend?" A brunette winked at Sasuke. He felt like killing the bitch right then and there. How dare she hit on him while clinging to Naruto like that.

"Sasuke."

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?" The blond giggled.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today?" Naruto asked exasperated and the girl just giggled again.

"I don't know, maybe because you two look good together." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Just because I told you guys I was bi you keep trying to set me up with guys for your own weird fetishes." Naruto pretended to glare but it wasn't really there.

"I want to see you kiss another guy sooo badly Naru! It'd be so cute!" The brunette squealed in delight.

"You guys are strange."

"Not as strange as guys wanting to see girls make out." The blond countered and Naruto just shrugged in response.

"I guess."

"Hey the teacher is glaring at us so we'll see you later Naru." The blond hugged him.

"Bye." The brunette fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke before running after her friend.

Once the girls were out of earshot Sasuke asked, "Are all girls at this school like that?"

"Not all of them, just most of them who are determined to get me to make out with a guy." Naruto deadpanned.

"So you're bi?"

Naruto asked with no hesitation, "Is that a problem with you?"

"Why would it be when I'm bi as well?" Sasuke answered Naruto question with a question of his own.

The blond dazzled him with a grin. "That's cool then."

"Do people usually bother you about being bi?" Sasuke continued.

"Not really only some jerks do but otherwise everyone's pretty much cool with it. Lots of kids here are gay, bi, or lesbian but are all just too afraid to admit it." Naruto explained as Sasuke and he completed their third lap.

"But you admit it."

"I never said I was afraid." Naruto smirked at him. "Why should be afraid of accepting myself for who I am? Is it so wrong to prefer both sides?"

"No, it's not wrong but certain religions would disagree."

"Religion's never been my thing. I don't care for it, I rather just continue living without having to worry about the big question." (1) Naruto shrugged uncaring.

"So you don't have a belief like about God or anything?" Sasuke pressed.

"Nah, I honestly don't care if he exists or not. Either way, we're pretty much on our own. We have to watch after each other right?" Naruto's amazingly blue eyes peered at Sasuke through blond bangs. Before Sasuke could answer the teacher blew on his whistle to signal that class was over and that they all needed to change.

"I'll race you back." Naruto challenged and before the Uchiha could answer, Naruto started sprinting. Sasuke's competitive streak kicked in and he ran after the dobe, not going to admit defeat. Since Naruto was much shorter than the raven it didn't take much effort for Sasuke to catch up with him. Just as the Uchiha passed the blond, Naruto tackled him to the ground and ran off laughing the whole way.

Even though Sasuke should've been pissed he was actually overjoyed. That was so like Naruto, the old Naruto anyway and any sign of Naruto returning to how he used to be was a good sign in the Uchiha's eyes. He could accept defeat if it meant would look at him like the way he used to before.

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**1)- Please don't be offended. I'm not knocking off religions. I could care less what religion you were. I just can't picture Naruto really giving a damn about religions and their opinions (especially some Christians who are against gays, which I strongly disagree with by the way). I do not mean to offend anyone who is religious it's just I don't think Naruto would be and Sasuke is an atheist by the way just because of all the shit that's happened to him. I couldn't picture him believing in God either. ****So please don't bite my head off, I'm not insulting religion here.**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I'm sorry that took so fucking long but I just started school again like 2 weeks ago and my teachers somehow deem it necessary to give us a shit load of homework and projects to do. T_T I also got really sick and still am sick so I wasn't in the mood to type much and my last excuse is that I'm trying to finish cosplay plans I've been working on for a while now. I have to sew costumes for other people, not just myself, and have to somehow find a way to get money with no job…_**

**I'm being optimistic about it though. XD**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**

**Have a nice day too!**

**P.S: If you didn't get my reference in my A/N above. MLIA is a website called mylifeisaverage dot com. It's hilariously funny and I wanted to reference it. **

**^-^**


	4. Ignorance

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! It was awesome! O_o**

**I'm still sick and instead of studying for a test I rather write because studying sucks major ass. Anyways, this chapter is written in the past, which is the reason for italics. If it's not written in italics then that means it's the present.**

**Warnings: Extreme vulgar language! (not suited to the innocent), mentions of prostitution, drugs, violence and other naughty things**

**Disclaimer: I've wished upon dozens of stars and my dream of owning Naruto has yet to come true. Whoever's running the cosmos has some fucked up humor.**

_**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**_

_**They won't get you anywhere**_

_**I'm not the same kid from your memory**_

_**Well, now I can fend for myself**_

_***Ignorance- Paramore**_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_Naruto lay on his side staring at his closed door. His bed was comfortable and he was indeed tired but sleep would not overtake him. The one time he allowed it, it would not comply. Naruto cursed the Sandman for holding a grudge against him and snuggled closer into his blankets trying to steal even more warmth. _

_He shut his cerulean eyes tightly and could only hope he would fall asleep. He knew though that tonight would be another sleepless night. Tonight would be just like any other night when Sasuke wasn't around. It frustrated the blond, not that Sasuke wasn't here but that he __**needed**__ Sasuke to be here in order to sleep._

_The blond still didn't understand why Tsunade wouldn't allow Naruto to go on the mission as well. Sure he had been shot, but who hasn't? It wasn't even a severe wound, just a graze… okay maybe not a graze but still it wasn't that bad! He only bled every now and then._

_Naruto touched the bandages wrapped around his chest and winced slightly when he applied pressure to the wound near his heart. His fingers came back red and he knew that he should change the bandages but was too tired to get up._

_The blond glanced at the clock. 3:35. Great, it was fucking 3:35 a.m and he was __**still**__ awake._

_Despite his body groaning in protest Naruto got out of bed and held his chest in pain. The blood was seeping through the bandages and he didn't feel like getting his sheets dirty again. He flicked on the bathroom light and groaned again as his eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the change in the lighting._

_He grabbed the gauze he had set conveniently on the counter, knowing he would need to change it throughout the day. Discarding his old bandage he looked at the wound. The hole was smaller than most normal gunshots, considering he had been shot at from a distance. Bloody tissue was trying to escape from the stitches that Tsunade had replaced so many times just because Naruto kept ripping them. His stitches had torn a little again and there was a blackish tint to his blood._

_The scene would've disgusted any normal human being but Naruto wasn't a normal human being. He was an assassin and assassins' lived around guns so naturally gun wounds were to be expected. It didn't mean that Naruto couldn't hold a grudge towards the person who incapacitated him for quite a while, making it impossible to go on missions with his comrades. The fear that they wouldn't come back alive was eating away at him; he was losing sleep and not feeling Sasuke's cool body besides his wanted to make the blond cry. Of course Naruto didn't cry because showing emotions like that is a weakness. To show people that you care for others can be used against you and that was even worse than being killed yourself._

_Wrapping the bandage around his chest was more difficult than Naruto remembered. His hands were shaking and as he glanced in his mirror he realized tears were rolling down his scarred, tan cheeks. It wasn't from the pain but from thinking of his comrades on a dangerous mission that he wasn't allowed to take part in._

_"Shit." He gasped and dropped the bandage, gripping the sink for support. The rest of the gauze unwound itself as it slowly rolled away from the bathroom and only stopping as it hit the opposite wall. "Fuck." Sobs were trying to escape from his throat but Naruto refused to let them come all the way through so it sounded like he was choking a bit. He sank down to the ground and leaned against the cupboard, more tears leaking from his even bluer eyes now. (1)_

_Naruto willed the tears to stop but they wouldn't, they refused to let up. He was pathetic. People went on missions all the time, so why was he crying about what might happen? His friends were probably well and alive and he was just overreacting. Naruto could only feel disgust towards himself. This is not how an assassin should act but Naruto didn't want to be an assassin at the moment. He wanted to be human._

_"If you're in that much pain, you should go see Tsunade." A velvety voice offered. Naruto glanced up at the other occupant in the room and almost let out a cry of relief as he realized who it was._

_Sasuke stood in the doorway holding the rest of the gauze, no emotion on his pale face but Naruto knew better than to look at his face. He looked into his eyes and could only see concern._

_Naruto didn't answer as he continued to look at the raven. Without so much as a sound Sasuke crossed the room and began finishing Naruto's gauze wrapping from before. The blond stayed quiet as Sasuke pinned the last piece of gauze to another piece to secure it to Naruto's body. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and wiped away his tears gently._

_"Crying isn't like you dobe." Naruto was too tired to yell at the raven for calling him such a degrading name so he settled for smiling and seeking Sasuke's lips with his own._

_The kiss wasn't hungry or needy like the kisses they usually shared were but it was slow, passionate and full of affection. Full of love. When they finally broke apart, Naruto buried his head deep into Sasuke's chest and held back his sobs of relief that the Uchiha was alive and well and was not going to leave Naruto. He would never leave him; Sasuke would always be around to kiss Naruto like they just kissed._

_"Promise you won't leave me." Naruto whispered, looking up into Sasuke's onyx eyes for confirmation. Sasuke's eyes didn't betray him as he responded; "I'll always be here to pick up the pieces for you Naruto." They kissed again and it was just as beautiful as before. Naruto never would've guessed that someday they would never be able to kiss like that again._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_"The stitches can come out for real this time." Tsunade reported as she inspected Naruto's stitched up chest._

_"Finally! That took too god damn long!" Naruto flopped back on the bed, exasperated._

_"That's because you kept ripping your stitches out brat!" Tsunade snapped, grabbing scissors from the counter. Naruto sat up again as Tsunade cut one of the stitches and pulled on it gently. The rest followed the first and came out nice and gently._

_Naruto grinned down at his stitch-free chest and jumped off the bed, only to fall back a moment later from dizziness._

_"Take it easy brat. You just got your stitches removed. It'll be a while before you're fully recovered, considering all the damage you did while you were recovering before." Tsunade explained, throwing the gross string into the garbage and putting the scissors back on the counter._

_"Yeah yeah. Can I go on a mission?" Naruto dismissed the blond woman's words._

_Tsunade's eye twitched as she answered, "I just said it'd be a while before you're fully recovered so no missions."_

_"But Tsunade ba-chan-" Naruto whined._

"_No buts brat." She glared. "No missions and that's final."_

_Naruto pouted cutely and tried to think of a way to make Tsunade say yes. "What if I only do information gathering?"_

_"You know that always leads to you pissing someone off and having them shoot at you." Tsunade reminded the blond._

_"I promise to be good." Naruto pleaded. Tsunade was tempted to give in by the pleading look in the blonds' eyes. He had been out of commission for so long and Tsunade could sympathize with that. Not being able to do anything while you're loved ones were out there was difficult. It was more difficult than anyone could understand._

_After looking the blond over for a good minute Tsunade sighed and raked her hand through her own blond locks. "Okay." Before Naruto could say a word Tsunade yelled, "BUT! There are conditions!"_

_Naruto just nodded feverishly and did a small happy dance._

"_First, you may not keep a weapon on you." She silenced the blond with a look before he could interrupt. "I don't want to give the enemies any more reason to shoot you and I know you can wiggle your way out of anything with your words."_

_"Second I want you to be in sight of your teammates at all times. Whether it is Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, or Sasuke. I want one of them to know where you are."_

_"Third… I want you to live. Understand?" Naruto grinned and hugged Tsunade._

"_Thank you ba-chan."_

_The woman hugged Naruto back and muttered, "I told you not to call me that brat."_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_My job is simple. Getting kids hooked on drugs is easy enough. Offer them something strong enough and they come back sooner or later. I get paid a lot of money for it too; the boss is generous to those who are loyal. The only problem with the drug dealing business is the psychological aspect. When I was a newbie I couldn't sleep at night knowing I was ruining kids' lives, but as I became more used to the routine I convinced myself that the kids had a choice in their decisions and I was just putting pressure on them. If they really wanted to resist they could. It helped. It helped me through everything that was eating away at my mind, that's why when I see a cute blond kid I feel no remorse in trying to recruit him._

_"Hey kid." I called out softly from the alley. The blond turned to me with the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. He was short with spiky golden blond locks and whisker-like scars on his face. He was beautiful and a little regret flitted across my face but I quickly went back to the job at hand. My job was more important than listening to my conscience nagging at me._

_He pointed to himself innocently and I nodded in answer. Confusion was written all over his face as he made his way over to me. "You need something?" See there was that damn innocence again. This may be harder than I thought._

_"Are you interested in buying?" I offered with a devilish smile marring my features._

_"Buy what?" He cocked his head to the side._

_Did I really have to spell it out? The look on his face told me that yes, I did. "Drugs."_

_"Oh." He replied calmly. I waited for a response but got none._

"_So?"_

_"I've never really bought any before." That's the one thing you never do when buying drugs, never admit you've never done it before because then they can charge you a shit load of money. _

_"Would you like to learn?" I pressured, gazing at the kid through inviting eyes._

"_No thanks. I rather get information." He smiled pleasantly and my own confusion broke through my façade._

_"Wha-" And that's when I noticed the little red dot on my chest. My eyes widened a fraction and I knew that if I attempted to pull my gun on the blond then I would be shot and that was not happening._

_"You're not too observant are you?" He giggled, staring at me in an amused fashion._

_"Who are you?" I growled._

_He just smiled, "You don't want to know who I am but I want to know all about you and your boss." My anger was reaching a boiling point. Even though I had no way of knowing this kids intentions it still angered me. How could such a brat best me?_

_"And what if I say no?"_

_Without missing a beat he replied, "Then I have my friend kill you." Sweat trickled down the back of my neck as the red dot moved over my heart. _

_The blond laughed silently as he asked, "Do you fear death?_

_I gritted my teeth together and forced out, "What do you want to know?_

_"Everything."_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away with the drug dealer and kept the red dot pointed on his back just in case he decided to turn on Naruto. He knew that once the two were out of site that the blond would pull out his own gun and use it to keep the dealer in line. The two disappeared behind a corner and Sasuke knew it was time to follow them. He left the sniper on the roof, planning on coming back for it later, and slipping his pistol into the back of his pants. He climbed down the fire escape and jumped the last 10 feet. Instead of following them directly he headed down the main road and looked down every alley until he spotted them heading into a back door in a surprisingly good looking building. Drug dealers usually chose run down places for their order of operations so this must be more than it seems. Shit._

_Sasuke slowed down to a walk and made his way to a café across the street. It was too early for him to follow Naruto into the building so he would have to settle with waiting. Doing some surveillance wouldn't be bad either. Sasuke ordered some coffee and pretended to just people watch but was secretly only watching a certain group of people. It was pathetic how many drug dealers were situated around the building, they didn't even bother to try and hide their guns. They acted like they owned the town and it pissed Sasuke off to no end. _

_Sasuke sipped at his coffee and that's when he saw it. The small opening that the idiots had made for him. A kid who crashed his skateboard into a fruit stand distracted all the four or five guys guarding the building. This was his chance and no hesitation was allowed. Sasuke sprinted as stealthily as he could and slid into the building just as one guy began turning around._

_When the waitress returned to collect Sasuke's money, the man was already gone. Leaving his cold cup of coffee behind and nothing else._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

_Naruto could faintly hear the sound of dripping water. He wasn't sure if the sound was waking him up or the intense pain he was feeling on the side of his head._

_Cerulean eyes cracked open and the blond allowed a low groan to escape from his pink lips. Darkness met him and his body felt dispatched from his conscience, the only thing he could feel was that searing pain._

_Disoriented, Naruto tried to remember what happened but his mind was much too foggy to depict any information. The dripping of water continued and Naruto's eyes began to adjust to the poor lighting. The only light source was a small crack in the wall and even then it wasn't much light but it was enough to see two feet in front of himself. Naruto couldn't see where the water was coming from but he had a feeling that he underground near a sewer and the water was seeping through the walls._

_A loud bang came from outside his room and Naruto winced at the extra pain added to his pounding head. He could hear footsteps slapping against water and could tell they were approaching him. In normal circumstances he would've pretended to be asleep but he was in too much pain to care. If the guy wanted to kill him then by all means __**please**__._

_The door to the room Naruto was held up in opened. Naruto could only make out the tall form but couldn't see any of the features._

"_Awake I see." Well the person was definitely a man; no woman's voice could be that deep unless she was on testosterone._

_Naruto didn't answer him, for his own benefit and for the fact of not being able to answer if he wanted to._

_The man kneeled down in front of Naruto and now the blond could see his features. He had brown soulless eyes; a rather large nose, a buzz cut, and his face needed a shave because the stubs were starting to grow into hairs. He was rather ugly._

_The man was smoking a cigarette and blew the smoke into Naruto's face. The blond was too tired to try and be revolted. Sasuke smoked sometimes too (although it was illegal for him) and Naruto would always bitch about it to him. He hated smoke, it was disgusting._

_"You're pretty sneaky kid. You almost made it all the way but lucky for me someone knocked you out with a lead pipe. I bet you're feeling that right now." The man snickered at Naruto's injury._

_The blond remembered what happened, he basically kidnapped that retarded drug dealer and was going to kill the man right in front of him. Looking at his situation he realized that the mission was fucked up and would take a lot more manpower in order to fix it._

_"Why?" Naruto croaked, inwardly groaning at the sound of his voice causing his headache to grow._

"_Why what?"_

_Naruto glared at the man for making him speak again when the question was so fucking obvious. "Why haven't you killed me?"_

_The man seemed to ponder the question before gracing it with an answer, "Because that would be a waste."_

_Naruto was thoroughly confused. The man gazed at Naruto's confused expression and smirked._

"_Your intelligence network must be really shitty." Blue eyes continued to stare at brown ones with no hint of getting it anytime soon._

_"Drug dealing is not the only thing I do."_

_Naruto frowned. What was the guy getting at? Did he play poker in his free time?_

_Then it hit him. The devious smile on the man's face all made sense. Naruto was beyond disgusted._

_"Prostitution." He hissed. The man just widened his smile and nodded._

"_That's right. It's so easy to drug up girls and force them to work for me." The man cackled while Naruto grinded his teeth together. Naruto tried to swing his arm and punch that ugly smile right off his face but his arm didn't budge. Naruto looked up and for the first time noticed that he was chained to the stonewall._

_"Did you actually think I wouldn't tie you up?" He laughed._

"_You're much too innocent kid. I like that." He grinned._

_Naruto growled, "So what do you want with me?"_

"_Innocent but not too bright." The man sighed. "I'm having an auction for my girls tonight and even though only men will be there I'm sure one or two of them will want to fuck a cute blond kid."_

_If Naruto was surprised he didn't show it, instead he settled for glaring._

"_What makes you think I'll cooperate?"_

_The man laughed once more, "I'm sure you won't mind once you're doped up." Some fear entered Naruto's eyes for a split second. Drugs was a touchy issue with him and the thought of not being in control of his own actions scared him shitless._

_"Goodnight kid." The man smiled sweetly before pressing a cloth against Naruto's nose and mouth. The blond tried his best not to breathe but the inevitable is well inevitable. Soon enough Naruto's vision swam before his eyes and the world went black._

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**1)- When people cry their eyes usually gets brighter. I know that happens to me when I cry and I have blue eyes so yeah…**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: Shit, how long has it been since I updated this? Sorry for the very long wait I honestly had a mental block for this story and the words just wouldn't come out. The next chapter will most likely switch to the present so I'll leave you on a cliffhanger for now. *Feels evil* **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


	5. Fireflies Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're so sweet. ^-^**

**This chapter is in 2 parts so that's why it's pretty short. The next chapter is the 2****nd**** part.**

**Disclaimer: Because I don't speak Japanese I assumed that Masashi was giving me Naruto… lesson learned: never assume.**

_**To ten million fireflies**_

_**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**_

_**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**_

_***Fireflies- Owl City**_

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

Sakura had always been a patient girl. She was not easily rattled by taunts and only really reacted to one certain person in her life and that certain person was now making her tap her foot impatiently.

She was currently leaning against her sleek black viper (gift from her mother) and waiting for Naruto to show up. The blonds' car had broken down last week and now got rides from Sakura. He would've gone to Kiba but he hated the dog smell of the car, it was kind of gross. Plus Sakura had a sick ride, who wouldn't want to ride in that car?!

She pushed a stray hair back that hung loosely in her face. She hated that her hair looked great in the morning but in the afternoon it was somewhat mundane looking. Luckily today, she had fixed up her hair before school ended so she looked prettier than normal. Sakura would never admit it aloud but she wanted to impress Naruto.

Sakura was wearing her dark skinny jeans with red converse, a light pink cami, and a red and white plaid shirt over the cami. Her hair was slightly frizzed and gave her the whole I-don't-care-that-I'm-sexy look.

She checked her makeup in the mirror, touched up her liquid eyeliner a bit, and smiled at her reflection. She never wore too much makeup so she didn't look like a whore but she didn't wear too little to be unappealing. (1)

Straightening she looked across the parking lot and still there was no sign of the blond. Angry, she sent him a quick text asking where he was.

After pocketing her cell she looked up once more and spied a head of blond hair. Excitement coursed through her until she realized that it wasn't Naruto.

"Hey Billboard-Brow." The blond greeted and Sakura scowled at her girl-best friend and ex-rival.

"Hey Pig." Sakura greeted back and gave Ino a light hug when she approached. When the two were rivals for Sasuke's love they had called each other names and even when they both gave up on the Uchiha they kept the insults. Mostly because it was weird to start treating each other nicely and also because it reminded them of their past.

"Waiting for Blondie?" Sakura nodded at the question. "I saw him a while ago." Ino commented.

Like Sakura, Ino had grown her hair out once more but always kept it in a ponytail. Her and Sakura were the same height and had somewhat of the same fashion sense. Ino was wearing bright purple skinny jeans with a plum tank top that had the name of some band on it. Unlike Sakura's converse Ino was wearing plain black flats. Also because of the tank top you could see Ino's tattoo of a rose on her right shoulder. Around her slim neck was the charm Shikamaru had given her for their anniversary. Oh yeah, Ino and Shikamaru are dating.

"Where'd you see him?" The pinkette inquired. Students milling around the parking lot were staring at the two. Any normal student would know that Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were the two most popular girls in the school along with Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten (2) but the two were still more popular than them. Almost every boy and even some girls wanted to get with them. Who wouldn't? They were total babes.

Some people didn't know that Ino was dating Shikamaru and when they asked her out she would slap them for thinking she would whore herself like that. It really wasn't there fault but Ino didn't bother to ask for an explanation. Smack first, ask questions later is her policy.

Some knew that Sakura had a thing for Naruto but none really talked about it because of the chilling glare Sakura would send their way if they discussed it. She didn't want Naruto overhearing the rumors and making it into a game (as he usually did with such things).

Although every student thought they really knew Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka they didn't _actually_ know them. They didn't know that both of them were secretly assassins. Sakura specialized in bombs while Ino specialized in torture, she seemed to be able to get into any persons mind with a few tricks up her sleeves. No one would know their secret lives.

"I saw him in Biology but like usual he left halfway through. I would've joined him but I was with Shikamaru." Ino sighed dreamily, Sakura just rolled her eyes at her friend. "I know he's usually late but this is ridiculous." Sakura mulled over the thought.

"Anyways I see that Sasuke is back." Ino spoke, disdain apparent in her tone. Sakura simply nodded. "I've spoken to him already."

Ino seemed mildly surprised and amused by this. "And you haven't shot his head off already?" She giggled knowing her friend was easily angered.

"I was tempted to but he got to me." Sakura frowned. "I was trying to convince him to go home and he threw every accusation back in my face. Naruto's right he's definitely a _bastard_." Sakura smiled a little. Even though the stakes of the game were pretty high she was enjoying herself in some sick way. Who knew she was such a sadist?

"You realize he doesn't just pose a threat to your relationship with Naruto but to Konoha itself. He could be here on Orochimaru's orders." Ino enlightened her friend seriously.

Sakura shook her head, "No he _is_ here on Orochimaru's orders. He told me he was on a mission and Sasuke never lies. Whether his mission has anything to do with Naruto I don't know." Uncertainty was probably the only thing in the world that scared Sakura. Even though she was enjoying her game with the Uchiha she knew it would come to an end soon if Sasuke posed a threat to her city. If Sasuke tried anything she wouldn't hesitate to blow his head off his shoulders even if Naruto would never look at her the same.

"Tsunade needs to know. If you don't tell her I will, I want him interrogated." Ino whispered, making sure none of the other students could overhear them because they liked to eavesdrop on their conversations.

Sakura slightly winced at that. Interrogation meant going to Ibiki and she felt sorry for anyone who had to deal with that man. "Alright, I'll tell her tonight." Sakura agreed just as her phone buzzed lightly in her pocket. It wasn't a text because the buzzing didn't stop.

The display picture of Naruto grinning and giving the victory sign flashed at her and she smiled despite herself. She hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear.

"Baka, where are you?" She asked grinning. Ino just smirked and sauntered away waving to her companion and mouthing the words "good luck."

"Sorry I'm late Sakura-chan I had to talk to sensei about something. I'm coming right now, I'll be there in a minute." Naruto's voice resonated through the phone, loud as always.

"I'm timing you."

Naruto was quiet for a second before she could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Of course. Better hurry because if you fail I'm making you sing Hot N' Cold (3) with me." Sakura snapped her phone and smirked to herself. They had a history with that song. Last year in their junior year they had entered the talent show together (mostly because Naruto kept begging her to do it with him) and Sakura got to pick what song she wanted to do. She picked Hot N' Cold hoping to scare Naruto away and back out of the talent show but she should've known that the blond wouldn't back down that easily. He agreed and even dressed up as Katy Perry for the show. Needless to say the two won the talent show and Naruto was forever known as the boy who sang Hot N' Cold while dressed as Katy Perry.

Sakura couldn't tell if Naruto was embarrassed by the whole event but he seemed to enjoy the attention, a trait he never lost even after his amnesia.

Looking down at her phone she saw a minute had passed and the blond was still nowhere to be seen. She smiled to herself. A couple of seconds later Naruto came bolting around the corner and leaped into Sakura's arms out of breath.

"I made it!" He screeched and nearby people giggled at Naruto's response to having reaching the pinkette.

"_But_ you're too late." Sakura grinned devilishly and showed Naruto the time on her phone. The blonds' eyes widened as horror set in, he cried, "NOOO! I was so close," and collapsed dramatically. Sakura just rolled her eyes, used to Naruto being over-dramatic around her.

She pulled him up and he grinned at her. Sakura looked Naruto over and had to admit that he looked _cute and yummy_.

He was wearing his somewhat tight dark jeans; his athletic flip-flops (with froggy socks), a plain black t-shirt, and the necklace that Tsunade gave him a while back.

"Nice socks." Sakura commented and Naruto looked down to check what socks he was wearing. The old Naruto would've gotten flustered and told Sakura that he didn't have any other socks to wear but this one just grinned and remarked, "You know you love my cute, cuddly, froggy socks Sakura-chan. You wish you had a pair."

"Of course, who could resist someone wearing froggy socks." Sakura said sarcastically and Naruto just continued to grin. "Exactly."

Sakura just settled for rolling her eyes and fishing her keys out of her pocket. Naruto looked like a little kid in a candy shop when he spotted her car.

"Sakura-chan if I marry you and have your babies will you let me drive _this _baby?" Naruto asked, sitting on the hood of the car.

"First off Naruto you're a guy and therefore can't have any babies, second get off my car and third maybe but not today." Sakura summed up, unlocking the car. The beeping made Naruto jump and fall off the hood. He laughed as he picked himself up and dusted off his jeans.

Naruto was about to hop over to the other side of the car but stopped. He stared at Sakura and the girl could feel herself beginning to blush. "What?" She finally snapped, but her voice raised an octave and sounded pathetic.

"You look _really_ good today Sakura-chan." Naruto commented, whistled, and pretended to slap her ass.

Sakura's blushed deepened but she smacked Naruto upside the head and screamed, "Baka!" Naruto just laughed it off then said in all seriousness, "But seriously Sakura-chan you look really good."

If Sakura's face could've gone any redder it would have but she was already at her limit.

"You don't look half bad yourself Naruto." She complimented.

Naruto flashed her a foxy grin and responded, "It's the froggy socks isn't it?"

For the third time that day Sakura rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, that's exactly what it is Naruto."

"I always knew wearing froggy socks would make me fucking sexy." He hopped into the car. Sakura followed suit, closing her door behind her and sliding the key into the ignition.

She put the car into drive and slowly made her way out of the parking lot making sure not to hit any kids who were stupid enough to cross in front of her path.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our bet Naruto." Sakura spoke evilly and Naruto gulped in fear. She plugged in her iPod and selected the song.

The two began to sing the song together and Naruto even acted out certain parts, such as rubbing his arms when Katy sang "_and you're cold."_

It was immensely fun and Sakura was sad when the song ended, but Naruto selected I Kissed a Girl and they started all over again. By the end of that song both were laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes and that was semi-dangerous considering Sakura was driving but luckily they were at a light and she composed herself in time when the light turned green.

Naruto had a feral grin on his face when he suggested, "Sakura-chan let's go somewhere."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion. "Where do you want to go?"

"The festival's going on, we could go there… You don't have anything else to do right?" Naruto asked warily, hoping the answer to be no.

"No, nothing's going on." Sakura lied. She had a mission later, nothing big just some information gathering but she could always bail if it meant spending time with Naruto. She also had to report Sasuke to Tsunade but that could be held off as well.

Sakura pulled an illegal U-turn and received many honks from other drivers but the jubilant blond beside her couldn't dampen her mood.

_Looks like I'm getting ahead Sasuke._

Sakura smirked to herself as they neared the festival. A whole street had been blocked out for the festival so Sakura had to park in a dentist's parking lot.

Naruto hopped out of the car and stretched his stiff limbs. He jumped up and down to restore blood flow to his legs, car rides (even short ones) always made him stiff and unsettled. Cars sucked, but were efficient.

Sakura locked the car and stowed her keys in her pocket, before she could check her appearance in the mirror Naruto had grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the loud and exciting festival.

Sakura blushed at the contact but the blond was too fascinated with all the people to notice.

Little kids ran around with their mothers chasing them, teenagers huddled in corners and adults preoccupied themselves with the bars.

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around to exclaim his excitement to Sakura but at the last second his face fell.

Perturbed by the blonds' expression Sakura turned around and could feel her own face fall as well.

"I didn't expect to run into you two here." The person spoke softly with a hint of sarcasm beneath the nicely placed words.

Naruto's face brightened instantly and Sakura's darkened as she spoke the name of the person she didn't want to see at that moment or any moments to follow. "Sasuke…"

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**1)- Not to say that people who don't wear makeup are unappealing.**

**2)- Tenten's last name has never been said in either the anime or manga.**

**3)- Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry**

***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***

**A/N: I wanted to write about Sakura and Naruto's relationship a bit and it was loads of fun! Part 2 is coming soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


End file.
